leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Patropolis/Jah, The Crazy Curator
Jah, The Crazy Curator, is not a character in League of Legends Lore Within Demacia lies some of the greatest, boldest warriors the world has ever seen. However, delve a little bit deeper into Demacia, and you will find Jah's collection. Jah is the collector of anything seen as voodoo and taboo. Everything from voodoo dolls to sacrificial skin can be found here. Jah was proud of his collection, but he was a bit mad about it too. He saw that something was missing; the skin of a void creature. Jah set out, wielding his mighty Voostaff he collected from one of his travels, along with an assortment of bony clothing. As Jah travelled further and further, he saw something that he could never unsee. He witnessed a battle between Rengar and Kha'Zix. He was shocked when he found what he needed. He rushed towards the battle and fired at Kha'Zix, immediately getting his attention. Without hesitation, Kha'Zix jumped onto Jah and tore him apart, leaving him barely alive. Renger, seeing a mutual enemy, attacked Kha'Zix again, forcing the wicked voidreaver to depart. As Jah was bleeding on the ground, Rengar saw no more use of him, leaving him there. Jah, had died. Weeks later, as his body had rot and was covered by dirt, a traveler saw his staff sticking out from the ground. He picked it up and saw a clump of dirt; Jah's body. He pointed the staff at it and said, 'FIRE!' In an instant, Jah's body took part in a ancient, taboo ritual, Rebirth. Jah's body rose from his shallow grave and killed the traveler fast. Jah was no longer the man he used to be, he only knew one thing. He knew that he had to get revenege against the one who did this to him. He set out to find him, joining the League of Legends in hope of seeing him again. About Jah is a fragile, AP jungler, possessing many AOE spells with decent range and cast time. Abilities % of his maximum mana}} every second is his mana pool is above 40% full. His passive will not be active if it gets too far below. }} | }} Jah fires a bolt of voodoo energy at a target area, stopping at the first hit and exploding in a small area around it for equal damage. |leveling= |cooldown= |range=900 |cost= |costtype=Mana }} | }} Jah's staff deals bonus magic damage. |description2= Jah's staff becomes overcharged, dealing bonus magic damage on his next basic attack. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown=12 |cost=25 |costtype=Mana }} | }} Jah lobs a ball of spiritual energy upwards, dodging any wall blocks and dealing large damage in a small area. |leveling= |cooldown= |range=1000 |cost= |costtype=Mana }} | , but has a slow movement speed. |video= }} }} Jah surround an enemy champion in voodoo energy, causing them immense damage. They cannot heal themselves for 20 seconds after Rebirth has been cast on them. |leveling= |cooldown=120 |cost=180 |costtype=Mana |range=250 }} | }} Category:Custom champions